


Instant Family

by Waldo



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: ncisdaily, Episode Related, Episode: s06e23 Legend Part 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G isn't the only one who can become someone else at the drop of a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCISDaily's March 12th prompt - family.
> 
> It's fairly amazing that I got anything written today.

Macy had enlisted Hetty to strong-arm Sam into getting some sleep once G was out of surgery.

The next morning, when he got back, the ICU staff decided to be difficult.

"I told you, only family members are allowed to visit patients in the I.C.U."

"I'm his partner. G doesn't… he doesn't have a family." Sam wanted to bang someone's head into the desk. He wasn't sure if it was his or this ridiculously huge orderly who was standing between him and G's room. Given that G wasn't under arrest, Sam's badge had made very little impression and Sam really didn't want to start a scene in a hospital. Not that he didn't think he could take this buffoon, but he really didn't want to have to.

&lt;{*}&gt;

Kensi came off the elevator and before she could round the corner she could hear the problem Sam was having with someone denying him access. She listened for a few minutes to get a complete read on the situation. Once she had it, she untucked her shirt, pulled her hair out of its ponytail and put it back up haphazardly. Taking a couple of deep breaths she burst around the corner and ran to the nurse's desk.

"They said my cousin was up here. He was shot last night. His name is Callen. G Callen. My name is Kensi," she began rummaging through her purse like she was looking for her i.d. "Dammit, what did I do with it?"

The nurse stood up and put a comforting hand on Kensi's arm as she began to fake-hyperventilate. "Calm down, dear. I'll take you back to see him. He's doing pretty well this morning." The nurse began giving her an update on Callen's condition.

As they passed Sam, Kensi affected a shocked look. "Sam! Thank you so much for calling me. I know G and I haven't been speaking lately, but you know, something like this…"

Sam picked up the scheme smoothly. "Well, we weren't sure how this was going to play out last night, and I knew you had a long drive from Las Vegas."

Sam kept walking, talking to Kensi, creating the illusion. The nurse didn't even notice the glare they were getting from the orderly as they slid past him.

As the nurse began checking over G's monitors, Kensi leaned back and whispered to Sam, "Vegas?"

Sam gave her a sly smile. "I thought maybe your cover persona was a show girl or something."

Kensi rolled her eyes, but said, "I guess it's better than legal call girl."


End file.
